


Il cerchio si chiude

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Hate, Hatred, Horribles Memories, Other, Past, Pedophilia, Serial Issues, appearences are devicing, pedophile religious
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Presto, quell’uomo sarebbe morto.Ma non era il solo obiettivo.– Avrei bisogno di un’altra informazione. La chiesa dove è? – domandò. In realtà, conosceva benissimo la planimetria di quella cittadina così piccola, ma non desiderava essere riconosciuto.Qualcuno dei seguaci di quel bastardo avrebbe potuto avvertirlo, se avesse scorto in lui il figlio magro del mandriano Theodore Black e di sua moglie, Ana Luisa Gonzales, di origini messicane.L’altro gli diede le indicazioni.– Molto bene. Grazie ancora. – affermò, un debole sorriso sulle labbra sottili.Si alzò dal bancone, percorse il saloon a grandi passi e uscì.
Relationships: Nothing - Relationship





	Il cerchio si chiude

Decine di persone di ogni età, sesso e condizione sociale entravano e uscivano dal saloon di Wickett.  
Ai banconi decine di avventori, vestiti di abiti impolverati, ordinavano a voce alta liquori, i giocatori d’azzardo vincevano e perdevano somme considerevoli, tra grida di vittoria, imprecazioni rabbiose e esclamazioni costernate, mentre le cameriere, agili, vestite di lunghi abiti rossi a balze nere, si avviavano verso i tavoli, portando le ordinazioni.  
Dal piano superiore, collegato a quello inferiore da una scalinata a chiocciola, giungevano grida di dolore, gemiti di piacere e urla rabbiose.   
Di tanto in tanto, uomini seminudi correvano per i gradini, tenendosi le mani su gambe, braccia, ferite da coltellate o da proiettili, lasciandosi dietro lunghe strisce di sangue.  
Un mezzo sorriso ironico sollevò le labbra di Erron Black. Erano trascorsi diversi anni dal suo allontanamento da quella piccola cittadina.  
Eppure, poco era mutato.  
Poteva riconoscere ogni persona presente in quell’ambiente.  
Si sedette al bancone e attese. Pur essendo piccolo, il saloon era ben rifornito.  
O almeno così lui ricordava.  
Qualche istante dopo, l’addetto, a passo di marcia, accorse.  
– Cosa desideri? – chiese.  
Erron trasse dalla sua borsa alcune banconote e le appoggiò sul banco.  
– Contale. E dimmi se bastano. Voglio il miglior whisky che avete. – rispose, il tono secco come la sabbia del deserto.  
L’uomo prese le banconote, le fece scorrere tra le mani e le contò.  
– Bastano. Dammi un po’ di tempo e torno. – gli disse, gongolante.  
Erron gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita.  
– Fai con comodo. Il tempo non mi manca di certo. Certo, vedi di non fare calare la notte. – rispose, ironico.  
Il banconista non rispose e si allontanò.

La porta del saloon si aprì e un pesante scalpiccio, per alcuni istanti, sovrastò il vocio del saloon.  
– Dio ama ognuno di noi come se ci fosse uno solo di noi. – mormorò una voce maschile pacata.  
Un brivido attraversò la schiena di Erron, il suo volto impallidì e un ringhio d’amarezza si infranse sulla sua maschera. Era tornato nella sua città e incontrava lui?  
Non aveva mai dimenticato quella voce pacata e melliflua.  
Quell’uomo, da tanti, era considerato un fulgido esempio di santità in un covo di vipere, ma non conoscevano la realtà della sua natura perversa…  
E lui, malgrado il tempo trascorso, portava i segni delle sue attenzioni.  
E voi, padri, non provocate ad ira i vostri figli, ma allevateli nella disciplina e nell’ammonizione del Signore. Quante volte aveva dato simili consigli alle famiglie disgregate da una esistenza grama…  
Eppure, oltre quella maschera rispettabile, giaceva un mostro famelico, pronto a risvegliarsi…  
Premette le dita contro le tempie. Ricordare quell’uomo faceva emergere i ricordi di una infanzia negata, sporcata dal marchio dell’infamia.  
E la sua mente adulta, in quel momento, ritornava bambina.

Chiuso nella sua camera, Erron studiava. Desiderava imparare a leggere e scrivere e, per non deludere i suoi genitori, che lo avevano affidato alle solerti cure del pastore della comunità di Wickett.  
Forse, con la giusta cultura, sarebbe potuto diventare ricco e aiutare la mamma e il papà.  
Ad un tratto, uno scalpiccio di passi aveva distolto la sua attenzione dal libro.  
Si era girato e, con suo sommo stupore, aveva veduto la figura robusta del reverendo Jonathan Lewis a poca distanza da lui.  
Per alcuni istanti, un silenzio gelido era sceso tra di loro e gli occhi dell’uomo, lucidi di un sentimento sconosciuto, si erano posati sul suo volto.  
Un brivido era corso lungo la schiena del bambino. Perché era entrato nella sua stanza?  
Perché quello sguardo gli procurava una sensazione di pericolo?  
Deboli respiri affannosi avevano riempito il silenzio dell’ambiente e la mano destra dell’uomo si era posata sulla guancia del ragazzino, in una carezza apparentemente gentile.  
– Quanto sei bello… Quanto sei grazioso… Sei slanciato come una palma. – aveva sussurrato, il tono assente.  
Aveva sbarrato gli occhi, stupito. Perché citava un simile verso del Cantico dei Cantici?  
Il suo pensiero non sembrava lì, presente.  
– Erron… Mi stai dando molte soddisfazioni. Ma puoi fare di meglio, sai? Si può sempre fare di meglio nella vita. – aveva detto, calmo.  
– Come? – aveva chiesto.   
– Vieni con me. In camera mia. Te lo spiegherò lì. – aveva risposto.  
Fiducioso, lo aveva seguito. Del resto, il reverendo era un uomo dall’animo limpido.  
Niente sarebbe andato storto. O no?

Erron irrigidì la schiena e la sua mascella si indurì. Perché aveva ignorato i segnali del suo istinto?  
Era stato stupido e ingenuo e, per questo, si era meritato quello che era accaduto.  
Il reverendo Lewis lo aveva costretto a sottomettersi a desideri contro la natura.  
Le sue grandi mani denudavano e accarezzavano il suo corpo, mentre le sue labbra salmodiavano citazioni bibliche e frasi tratte dalle opere di Agostino d’Ippona.  
Era rimasto immobile, disteso sul letto, gli occhi sbarrati in una espressione sgomenta. Gli era parso, in quel momento, di galleggiare in una bolla d’irrealtà.  
Quell’uomo, con le sue azioni, insozzava le parole di un santo, che, pur essendo stato travolto dalle passioni più ardenti, non era andato mai oltre la naturale attrazione tra uomo e donna.  
Avrebbe desiderato aprire la bocca, ma le sue labbra erano congelate.  
E, del resto, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire?  
Fosse stata l’unica volta…, pensò, il cuore stretto in una morsa d’amarezza. Avrebbe sopportato il peso di quell’evento, se fosse stato isolato.  
Ma non era stato così.  
Quell’uomo, vestito d’una fasulla veste di integrità e rettitudine, aveva goduto tante volte del suo corpo.  
E non era solo.  
Tanti suoi amici si servivano di lui come di una bambola di carne.  
Le tenebre della notte, col loro silenzio, coprivano le loro turpitudini.

Il gestore del saloon, ad un tratto, tornò con una bottiglia verde di whisky.  
– Grazie. – mormorò, il tono apparentemente calmo.  
Aprì la bottiglia, versò una generosa dose di alcolico nel bicchiere e lo bevve.  
Il liquido, rapido, fluì nella sua gola e corse lungo le sue vene, come un fuoco liquido, accendendo il suo corpo di effimera voluttà.  
Poggiò il bicchiere sul bancone e, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, le braccia appoggiate sul bancone e il capo chino.  
– Che ti prende? Sei bianco come un lenzuolo. E non mi sembri una femmina da poco. – domandò l’uomo.  
Erron, per alcuni istanti, tacque e gettò una occhiata apparentemente distratta a Jonathan Lewis.  
Questi, inconsapevole, discuteva con alcuni giocatori.  
– Mi è sembrato di avere visto una persona a me nota. Niente di così grave. – rispose, pronto.  
Rifletté. Forse, aveva la possibilità di vendicare la sua infanzia negata…  
– Che cosa sai di quell’uomo? – domandò, il tono cospiratorio, gettando un’altra occhiata verso il reverendo Lewis.  
Con un rapido movimento della mano, passò un altro fascio di banconote al gestore del saloon.  
Questi prese il denaro e, con un cenno della testa, annuì.  
– Si da’ le arie da santo, ma nessun uomo è perfetto. I bambini della città hanno paura di lui. Ma non vengono creduti e lo sceriffo non indaga. Tipico. – affermò, il tono apparentemente tranquillo.  
Stai tranquillo. Dove non arriva la giustizia, arriverà la mia pistola., pensò Erron. Oltre quella calma, avvertiva una rabbia a stento repressa.  
E non poteva dargli torto.  
Presto, quell’uomo sarebbe morto.  
Ma non era il solo obiettivo.  
– Avrei bisogno di un’altra informazione. La chiesa dove è? – domandò. In realtà, conosceva benissimo la planimetria di quella cittadina così piccola, ma non desiderava essere riconosciuto.  
Qualcuno dei seguaci di quel bastardo avrebbe potuto avvertirlo, se avesse scorto in lui il figlio magro del mandriano Theodore Black e di sua moglie, Ana Luisa Gonzales, di origini messicane.  
L’altro gli diede le indicazioni.  
– Molto bene. Grazie ancora. – affermò, un debole sorriso sulle labbra sottili.  
Si alzò dal bancone, percorse il saloon a grandi passi e uscì.


End file.
